Many forms of scaffold structures exist in the prior art for use in working on buildings, etc., as for painting, repairing and the like. Many of these structures are complicated and involve multi-piece construction that must be erected and torn down each time a new site is involved Other types are wheeled for mobility and still others have provision for vertical positioning of a platform. Basically, the prior structures lack convenience, are cumbersome to handle and fail to provide simple, power-operated means for raising and lowering the platform.
According to the present invention, these problems are eliminated by the provision of a scaffold having a horizontally elongated base or chassis form which a pair of rigid masts extend to carry a workman's platform for elevation and descent via power-operated means. It is a feature of the invention that each mast may be extended by adding a supplemental mast. The mast addition or supplement involves a simple telescopic connection. The power means includes a pair of electric chain hoists, one for each mast and the chain from each hoist is connected to the top of a mast or mast extension so that the platform virtually "climbs" the chains during elevation. Another feature is the provision of latches and locks to prevent accidental descent of the platform. A still further feature is the provision of adjustable wheeled axles disposed close together at a midpoint of the chassis, which facilitates mobility of the structure.
The foregoing and other important objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as shown in the accompanying drawings.